Written in the Stars
by supermassivecupnoodle
Summary: Brittany was on a mission to find her true love; her soulmate and met Santana who believed those two things didn't exist in the real world.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: The first half of this chapter is filled with some lady loving activities, hence rated M.**

**A/N: The title has nothing to do with the song. Coincidental, I guess? All mistakes are mine, I wasn't born a native English speaker :(**

**I**

"Fuuuuuck!"

The redhead's scream was so loud, it could wake the entire neighbourhood but Santana couldn't care less. She kept her mouth working on the girl's pulsating clit, licking long strokes as her fingers furiously pumping the tight entrance. She smirked in triumph when the girl's body arched, mouth gaped and clear liquid gushed all over tanned hands as her thighs quaked.

Santana cleaned the mess she made, intentionally pulling her fingers out agonizingly slow, earning a moan from the redhead before she hovered above the girl, kissing all the way up her body until her full lips met thin ones. They kissed roughly, tongues fighting for dominance and their hands all over each other.

She reached down to the girl's clit, rubbing the nub as she sucked on pale neck, marking her. Santana felt the body beneath her tensed when another orgasm hit her, eyes rolled to the back of her head. The girl was barely moving as she came down from high and Santana used the opportunity to climb off the bed and began dressing herself up.

The girl blinked sleepily as she watched Santana grab her purse and keys. She was beyond tired to make any movements, Santana knew exactly how to drain her energy. "Where you goin'?"

"Home," The brunette replied, leaning in to give a peck on her lips, avoiding dark green eyes as she did so. She was starting to feel claustrophobic the longer she stayed in the room. "Night, Alex."

She walked towards the door hastily before slamming it behind her, the noise sounded like a gunshot that strike through the other girl's chest, shattering her heart in pieces. Santana was infamous for her long list of one night stands and the redhead should have known it better before she decided to flirt with her all night long at the club where they just met.

She was walking further down the hallway when she heard a faint, _"It's Alice. Call me later!"_

"Whatever." She huffed and pushed the elevator button, impatiently tapping her foot as she waited for what it seemed like a lifetime.

* * *

><p>Santana arrived at her own apartment building half an hour later, thanks to the shitty city traffic even at this hour and the cab driver wasn't less annoying as he couldn't stop asking her to flash her boobs that ended up receiving a black eye before she stepped out of the vehicle and began walking home.<p>

She tossed her jacket on the back of her couch and threw herself on it, not bothering to take her shoes off or change into something comfortable. Her thoughts wandered to the time when she believed true love existed—before she began sleeping around with different girls and leave them when they were asleep—Santana had a different view on life.

Her parents were the ones that she looked up to the most, their relationship was perfect and Santana wanted nothing but a relationship like theirs one day. However it didn't last long, she was barely sixteen when she saw her parents yelling down each other's throats and watched their marriage fell apart. Since then, she stopped believing in happily ever after disney crap and vowed to never fall in love.

To be honest, deep down inside her heart she wanted to feel how it's like coming home to someone every day, waking up to the warmth of someone in bed and she was really intrigued by the idea of loving someone. All she did was pick up a random girl, fuck her brains out and the cycle repeated on the next day. She shook her thoughts aside and in the matter of seconds she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>A sudden loud, deafening thunder woke you up from slumber, the first beats of rain against the windows dropping the temperature slightly. You decided it was best to get rid of the clothes and take a warm bath, considering it wasn't even midnight yet and you had plenty of time to sleep later.<p>

You almost fell asleep twice in the bathtub, the second one was woken by another roaring thunder but this time followed by power outage that left your apartment in complete darkness. You felt around for the bathrobe and walked out of the bathroom to look for any source of light but it wasn't as easy as you thought it would be.

The living room didn't seemed as dark when a full moon finally peeked in between the heavy clouds and shone through the floor to ceiling glass windows, giving you a little bit of lighting to make your way towards the kitchen. You rummaged around in a drawer to find a flashlight you kept for emergencies but to no avail.

A sudden bright light in the sky caught your attention and it wasn't the moon. The light seemed to get brighter as the seconds passed, almost blinding that you felt like it was coming _closer_. Your brows furrowed and eyes squinted as your brain tried to figure out what the hell it was.

Until at one point, you realized that the ball of light was indeed coming _to_ you, or at least, your apartment, and you started to panic. The light moved at a speed that couldn't be deciphered by naked eyes, and within seconds it landed right before your eyes, into the rooftop swimming pool just outside your window—the perks of being rich and owning a penthouse—hitting the water with force and a loud splash.

You ran back into the kitchen and grabbed the nearest thing you could reach, before slumping down next to the couch, hiding. The light faded once it entered the water, engulfing you in darkness again but you still haven't figure what _it _really was.

Seconds turned to minutes but there was nothing but soft pitter patter of the rain outside. You silently emerged from your hiding position and stealthily tip toed towards the window before slowly sliding it open, cold air sneaking in through the growing gap.

The lack of half of the pool water was the first thing you saw during your observation which left you astounded, but alarmed when you realized the absence of the _thing_ where it landed. You gripped the weapon in your hands tighter as curiosity washed over you and examined the perimeter with caution. You had heard enough about lights in the sky and most of them didn't turn out good and you didn't want to end up being a subject of an experiment... or something... whatever they—those things—did.

When you were convinced that nothing unwelcome was there, you sighed in relief. The damp bathrobe you were wearing was starting to cling on your skin, feeling heavy on your body, when the power came back on. You let your eyes adjust to the sudden brightness and stepped inside, closing the sliding door in the process, oblivious to the other occupant in the room.

You heard a small cough from behind causing your body to tense and your heart rate began to pick up as you felt a presence in the room. You're not a fan of some spiritual shit but it's true that you could feel it when they're around, especially the only thing separated you both was a mere distance.

You turned your head to the side, legs shaking and the last thing you saw was a naked woman, drenched from head to toe, standing in the middle of your living room before your legs gave up on you and everything went black.

**A/N: I hope that didn't suck too bad… Oh, Happy New Year! Well, it's a new year here, I'm not sure about where you are but—_anyway._ Thanks for reading! I've had this idea running around in my head since early 2014 and decided to finally write it down and publish it on the first day of 2015 yay (the original plan was to finish up and publish this before midnight but I failed lol).**

**Thoughts?**

**P/S: If you haven't checked out my one shot called Surprise, please do! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To the guest reviewer on the previous chapter, you have to read to find out ;)**

**To M206: Thanks! I hope you like this one.**

**To everyone else: Enjoy~**

**II**

"What the—" Your eyes snapped open when you felt cold drips of water on your face and instantly saw blue ones staring, hypnotized by the eyes like you were put on a spell. Her hot breaths tickling your skin broke you out of your reverie when you began to aware of the close proximity between you two, that caused you to jerk your head forward and hit your forehead against hers with a thud.

"Ow!"

"Fuck!"

You quickly regained your composure as you stood, ignoring the throbbing in your head from the contact earlier and drew the weapon in your hand forward, like a sword. Not once in your life have you thought of a naked intruder—a hot one at that—could be in your living room while you're almost equally naked and not doing anything despite the fact that you're a little turned on.

"Stay back!"

The woman stopped rubbing her forehead with her hand when fear flashed in her eyes but quickly disappeared when her gaze trailed down to what was in your grasp. A giggle escaped her lips and you gulped seeing her naked chest rising and falling, beads of water from her golden blonde hair cascading down in between her perky breasts as if inviting you to lick them.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" You blinked rapidly when you saw her smirking after she caught you staring. You had to admit that this woman was eye-catching, especially in all her naked glory with her legs that seemed to go on for days and how soft curls of fine blonde hair covering her lady bits—

You immediately scolded yourself for thinking about _that_ when there was something else more important to deal with.

"It's a long story." She shrugged nonchalantly and flicked a strand of hair away from her face, as if appearing butt naked in a stranger's living room in the middle of the night was a norm to her.

"I have all night, so you can start whenever you want, blondie." You didn't want to be rude, but it was in your nature and the fact that there was a woman with not a single string covering her body was starting to distract you.

She looked up to you, annoyance evident in her features. "It's Brittany."

"What?"

"My name is Brittany, not blondie." She repeated and you responded with a snort.

"Well you're in my house so I can call you whatever I want, _blondie_." You emphasized on the last word as you waved the weapon around to make you look menacing.

"Did you seriously think you could scare me with that thing?" She asked, ignoring the name you called her and pointed to the tool in your hand.

To say you were shocked would be an understatement, your face turned red as you finally took in the wooden spatula you were holding in front of you, that you thought was a knife this whole time but you tried to hide your embarrassment by faking a throw at the blonde.

"It can hurt you like a bitch, so you better start explaining yourself or things will get worse." You threatened, but it fell on deaf ears. She made a move to rise to her feet from her position on the floor, but it seemed like her legs didn't work and flopped back on the ground with legs spreading wide. You didn't know how much of the 'ethnic people don't blush' thing was true but you sure were blushing hard right now. "W-what are you doing? Stand up!"

"I can't." She timidly responded, eyes gazing downwards in question and brows frowned as she studied her own legs.

"What do you mean 'you can't'? I saw you standing moments ago!" You accused but feeling of guilt washed over you right away when you saw her shivering, goosebumps raising along her arms, and your heart soften at the sight. The wet bathrobe on yourself started to make your skin tingly and you stuttered a "I'll be right back" before rushing to your room, taking the spatula with you, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

_She's fucking naked of course she's cold_, you mumbled to yourself and disposed the bathrobe in the empty laundry basket and threw on a sweater and a sleep pants. You grabbed another sweater and a towel, not sure if any of your pants would fit her so you decided to just take a pair of loose sweatpants to go along with the sweater.

When you came back she was still on the floor but with her arms covering her chest and body trembling. You handed her the towel and the outfit, and she looked up to you like you just gave her a piece of valuable gold, accepting it with appreciation. It made your heart soar, like that one time when you stripped in front of a virgin and the way her eyes lighted up as she looked at you like you were God or something was a memory that would stay in your mind forever. Anyway...

"Dry yourself and put these on," You told her in which she responded with a shy nod.

A minute ago you were ready for a battle—as humiliating as it sounded—with a damn spatula when you thought this woman who unexpectedly appeared in your living room would cause harm but now she looked so small and clueless, her hair still wet as she pulled the sweater over her head, but instead her arm came out dangling from the neck hole.

You couldn't help but chuckle at the scene of her struggling to get out of the material and her body stiffened when she felt your hands on her back. You're not always comfortable with body contact except when it came to sex but for once there was nothing sexual going on. "Let me help you with that."

She didn't say a word as you released her from the tangled mess, one arm through the sleeve at a time. Your face was so close to hers and didn't realize your hand had gone further down her hips after you pulled the sweater and when it touched the skin there you quickly retreated your hand like you accidentally made contact with a hot pot.

"You're hot," You winced, the tip of your fingers burning as you scooted backwards, the action didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"Gee, thanks." She said, drying her hair with the towel. With her now half dried hair that looked like she just had wild sex, you shuddered. You should stop thinking about sex for once and focus on the hows and whys of the blonde stranger's sudden and unexpected appearance after the light incident that happened just now.

"N-no," You stuttered. You never stuttered around girls before. "I mean, your skin is hot. Is that normal?"

"For someone like me, it is." She did that shrug again, as if it was nothing.

You narrowed your eyes at her and thrust the spatula forward, "What do you mean 'someone like you'?"

There was something weird about this woman, but you couldn't decide what kind of weird it was. First you saw a bright light landed in your pool and she suddenly appeared, naked and soaked from head to toe, either she was the light or she got wet because of the rain. The latter seemed to be more odd considering you live on the 35th floor of the building and the only way up is by elevator.

You were certain that you didn't hear the front door open because you always double checked whether it's locked or not every time you come home. Come to think of it, you're not sure if you _did_ lock the door earlier but that wouldn't be logical if a naked woman just strolled passed the lobby and no one stopped her.

The questions went back and forth in your head, oblivious to the blonde's attempt to put on the sweatpants without knowing how to move her bottom half, finally leaving the pants halfway up her legs with a huff. You leaned back against the cool window as she cleared her throat and began with,

"I'm a star."

**A/N: I had to stop right there. More questions will be answered in the next chapter.**

**Thoughts? :)**


End file.
